Ginny's Story
by cutecanadasmiles
Summary: this is Ginny's story starting in Harry's second year it is third person omniscient. enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**this story is in my favorite character's point of view. it is third person omniscient.**

**please enjoy! i will be posting new chapters as much as i can. please comment on it.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! just saying **

**---------------  
**

Chapter 1: breakfast

As she popped open her big ocean blue eyes Ginverva Weasley, better known as Ginny, thought pleasantly of the dream she had the night before. While she brushed her long red locks (a standard Weasley trait) she remembered offhandedly that the one that she had been dreaming about was in her very home. Harry Potter. Relatively tall, pitch black hair, shamrock green eyes, skinny but muscular build, and her brother's (Ron's) best friend. She was in love with him. No one knew and she was trying to keep it that way, but it was hard, very hard. She had to keep in mind that he was not hers. She was a year younger and he didn't notice her at all. He didn't notice the beauty and talent. He barely knew she existed. That was very abnormal for her. Most guys were all over her with her abnormally large boobs, buy yet she still pulled that im-adorable-love-me look. She couldn't wait to try it out at school. She was 11 and going to her first year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was stoked.

"Ginny." Her mom called up the stairs invading her thought process. So not cool. "breakfast." Ok maybe it's ok. For the first time she noticed how hungry she really was.

"Coming." she called back. One last look in the mirror to make sure her pink Bermuda shorts and hot pink top were in perfect place. She had to look perfect Harry was going to be there. After making sure everything was perfect she bounded down the stairs 2 at a time and jumped of the last step right into Harry. About 2 inches from his flawless face.

"Oh good morning Ginny." Harry said as he took a step or two back.

"Sorry, didn't look where I was going." Ginny responded breathlessly, and turning really red (another Weasley trait).

"Morning Ginny." Her mother interrupted thankfully as she handed her a plate of breakfast and planting a kiss on her forehead.

As she sat down, grateful for something to do, she replied "morning mum." And started buttering a piece of toast.

"Morning sweetheart." Her dad interjected.

"Morning dad." She replied as she bit into her toast.

"Morning gin." Percy said. He was her 3rd oldest brother also the most arrogant and pompous one. She had 6 brothers Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George (twins), and Ron. She was the only girl and it was sad. Bill and Charlie finished school and moved out (to her dismay). Bill was her favorite. He was the only one to save her from the devious duo (the twins). They loved to perilously tease her. She hated it.

"Morning Perc." She responded while stifling a yawn.

"Ron stop eating all the bacon, leave some for your sister." Her mom commanded giving him an evil look. Typical Ron stuffing his face…again.

*BANG*

"That must be Errol." Percy said knowingly. Errol was the family owl and like everything else in the family he was old and broken. They didn't have much money so they certainly wouldn't be spending it on an owl even if they did have the money. On the other hand isn't it animal cruelty to let your animal run into the window every morning Ginny thought.

"Hogwarts letters are here!" he declared happily.

-----------

**hoped you liked the first edition of Ginny's story review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**sorry it's been so long i have had finals and i haven't gotten a chance to get on so here you go! it's short but it's all i had time for!**

**enjoy**

**Disclamer: i own nothing!**

**review please! LOTS OF LOVE!**

**-----------------------------------**

Ginny looked up from the piece of sausage that she was about to consume. It was here; it had finally come. Her first letter from Hogwarts. She was thrilled. She immediately jumped up and grabbed the mail out of Percy's hands and found her letter, throwing the rest of them down. She quickly broke the seal and opened it up.

_Dear Miss. Ginerva Weasley,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you will be starting your first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

She didn't have to read on. She knew what it said. Ginny had it memorized since she was 5. She slowly looked at the rest of the document looking over the ticket for the train and her book list. "Wow" she let that involuntary noise come out of her mouth. She was in complete awe. This was an amazing experience for her. It meant she was a witch. She was a part of the family now she couldn't wait to go now.

"Well, now that the letters are here we might as well go to Diagon Alley." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Oh yay!" Ginny exclaimed and then started jumping around the house out of sheer happiness. This would be her first trip where she could get anything and this thrilled her.

SDSDSDSDSDSD

Soon after they were all standing inside of Flourish and Blotts. They decided after going to Greengotts they would get the books first. They did so and Ginny was simply beside herself with happiness. As they stepped out onto the busy streets with their purchases, they heard a loud "HARRY RON!"

Harry and the entire Weasley family turned around at the girl's voice.

**----------------------**

**hope you enjoyed that short segment**

**review and tell me who you think it is!  
**


End file.
